Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-p - 1}{3p + 2} - \dfrac{-p + 9}{3p + 2}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-p - 1 - (-p + 9)}{3p + 2}$ Distribute the negative sign: $n = \dfrac{-p - 1 + p - 9}{3p + 2}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-10}{3p + 2}$